The disclosure generally relates to the field of systems and network management, and more particularly to management system cross domain connectivity discovery.
Management systems such as network management systems employing Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) implement operations and functions for monitoring and otherwise managing one or more target systems. The target systems may comprise sets or “domains” of subsystems, devices, and components that may be communicatively interconnected via a target system network. A management system may comprise a fault management system that monitors device/component operating behavior and may report on or otherwise remediate detected faults in system/device operation. For example, a fault management system may maintain error logs for identifying and addressing errors that occur as a result of system or device malfunctions and/or operating conditions. Fault management systems typically include component discovery functions for detecting and identifying components/devices within a specified management domain. With topological information including node identification and network connectivity information within a particular domain, a fault management system may perform operations and functions including fault tracing and isolation to identify root causes.
A fault management system is deployed in association with a specified domain comprising various systems, subsystems, devices, and components. In response to an error condition, a network device typically transmits an error message to a network operator or administrator using a network management protocol such as SNMP. Fault management system domains may be configured, in part, based on types or functions of the target systems, devices, and components. For this reason in addition to the need for practical fault management implementation, fault management system domain boundaries frequently do not align with target system network continuity boundaries.